HC LA PRIMERA VEZ
by Dasu-kun
Summary: -Detente…- Intento alejarte de mi otra vez. -Claro, lo haré cuando me digas que me amas- Te burlas mientras, entre risitas, deslizas el tirante de mi vestido. no sé como categorizar so sorry u.u así que de momento lo dejaré como T aunque tal vez sea M pero para mi es T e.e y agradeceré si me dicen si T o M Idea bizarra en un AU XD


No quiero sentir tus besos en mi cuello pero tampoco sé como decirte que te detengas… y siento que ya no puedo más, todo se nubla, debo detenerte o si no yo…

-Para…-

-No te escucho…- Susurras en mi oído tan seductoramente que no puedo negarme.

Esta mañana solo estábamos jugando baloncesto con los demás, todo en la misma rutina ¿Por qué terminamos aquí? Bueno, lo recuerdo bien pero no es correcto.

-Detente…- Intento alejarte de mi otra vez.

-Claro, lo haré cuando me digas que me amas- Te burlas mientras, entre risitas, deslizas el tirante de mi vestido.

La crueldad de tus palabras me agobia pero no sé como detenerlo, este calor me está asfixiando y es como si tú tuvieras el poder de apagar este fuego incontrolable que se está apoderando tan velozmente de mi ser.

Espera… ¡Espera, espera, esa mano no debería recorrer ese camino! ¡Brazos por favor, reaccionen! Detente por favor, si no lo haces yo… Pero se siente tan bien. ¿Eh? Ese lugar es… ¡NO!

- ¡Hayate detente!- Te empujo haciendo que caigas del sofá.

Me miras con sorpresa, no creíste que lo haría, lo sé yo tampoco creí tener el valor de hacerlo. Mírame, apenas tengo fuerza para respirar, no, mejor no me mires ¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa?

-¡No puedes negarte para siempre, vamos, solo tienes que aceptarlo, solo acéptame y ya!-

Te levantas y me reclamas, entiendo que te enojes, pero entiende, aún no me siento preparada.

-Dame… Dame tiempo, por favor-.

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces te digo esto.

-¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces me has dicho las mismas tontas palabras?-

Lo sé, siempre digo lo mismo pero no sé como… Solo, tengo miedo.

-Lo siento-.

-No, lo siento yo, y ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, me largo-.

Y otra vez metí la pata…

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo-

-Vaya que sí sabes arruinarlo todo eh, y ni te esfuerzas jajajaja-

-No se burlen, no sé… Cuando estamos así no sé qué hacer-

-Mira, lo que siempre digo, solo déjate llevar- Y lo dices con tal descaro que me pregunto cuántas veces lo has hecho.

-Shamal, ella no es como tú, ella siempre ha vivido en un ambiente estricto, es normal que le sea difícil- Gracias, como siempre, tienes las palabras adecuadas –Pero es verdad que si tardas más no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar esa niña, últimamente la he visto mucho andar con una compañera de su clase- Y como siempre hacen que me preocupe mucho más.

-No sabía… Nunca habla de sus compañeros de clase- agacho la mirada, es cierto que no sé mucho de ella, solo lo que he visto y escuchado.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?- Ah claro, ¿Hayate, sales con alguien más?, no, paso.

-Shamal, eso es de muy mal gusto-

-Signum, tú me preguntaste eso cuando recién estábamos conociéndonos-

-¡¿Qu-? Pero por eso es que lo digo! –

-Jaja ya veré como solucionar este problema, vayamos a clases ya casi es hora- mis amigas y compañeras de curso, Shamal y Signum nos llevamos bien desde que teníamos 16 años.

Y así se pasan los días sin saber de ella, esta vez sí debe estar muy enojada, pero cuando siento su cuerpo tan cercano a mí no sé qué hacer, es como si fuera alguien más y quisiera hacerle esto y aquello y… y… no puedo, siento que todo mi cuerpo arde.

-¿No te ha respondido?-

-No, tal vez tengas razón y quiera que terminemos, tal vez en este momento está con la otra chica que dijiste-.

-No digas eso- Suspira mientras envía un mensaje a Shamal – Tal vez esté enojada pero algo de lo que estoy segura es que Hayate es una chica bastante directa y si decidiera terminar contigo te lo diría en persona y sin rodeos.

-Tienes razón- Esbozo la sonrisa más boba del día y vuelvo a recordar el día que ella me pidió que fuera su novia.

Esa definitivamente ha sido la situación más vergonzosa de mi vida. Habíamos ido a comprar un vestido nuevo para mí y ella se ofreció a ayudarme a elegir y mientras yo estaba en el vestidor ella buscaba algo adecuado.

**FLASHBACK**

**-** ¿Qué te parece este?- Pasaba los vestidos uno por uno mientras yo, en ropa interior, me los probaba todos.

-¿No es muy extravagante?-

-Para nada, se te ve excelente, pero si no te gusta seguiré buscando-

-Te lo agradezco-

-Por cierto… Carim-

-Dime-

-¿Actualmente… Sales con alguien?-

-Jeje no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque estás comprando ropa y pensé que tal vez sería para salir con alguien-

-¿Qué? Cla-claro que no solo… Solo vine a comprar porque en unos días habrá una fiesta y mis padres me han dicho que debo asistir-.

-Carim… -

Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba detrás de mi justo en el momento en que me había quitado el último vestido, fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida y no porque ella me viera semidesnuda, no, sino porque otros clientes que pasaban por ese pasillo se detuvieron a ver.

-¡Ha-Hayate cierra la puerta por favor!- Grité totalmente roja.

-Ok, ok – Y con toda la calma entró al vestidor y cerró la puerta. –A lo que iba-

-¿Eh?- la miré todavía preguntándome qué hacía ella ahí dentro.

-Carim, desde que nos conocimos me gustaste, y… ¡Ah! No soy buena con esto así que iré directo al grano me gustas mucho, de hecho estoy enamorada de ti y si acaso sientes lo mismo me gustaría saber si quisieras ser mi novia, listo-

Cuando me di cuenta ella me tenía atrapada contra la pared y estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y por fin decidí ir a su casa, aunque todavía me da miedo su hermano Zafira, aunque no vivimos muy lejos es la primera vez que voy sola y me asusta. Ya le llamé poco antes de llegar pero…

"¿Hola? Hablas al móvil de Hayate"

-…- ¿De quién es esa voz…?

"¿Hola? Etto… ¿Hola?"

-Dis… Disculpe, número equivocado- Y entonces tal vez sea verdad que sale con alguien más.

No puede ser, ella no es así…

-¿Are? Carim ¿Qué haces aquí? Onee-chan debe estar en su cuarto esperándote –

-¿Vi…? Hola - saludo a la niña que aparece junto a mí, al parecer ha salido a comprar algo para la comida.

-¿Qué llevas, es la comida?-

-Ah, ¿esto? No, es que onee-chan se enfermó, son sus medicinas, se le acabaron muy rápido-

-¿Se enfermó? –

-Creí que te habría dicho-

No me di cuenta que ya estábamos frente a la puerta de su casa.

-¡Pasa!- Y más que invitación me jala de la mano hasta llevarme a la sala – Espérame voy a dejarle esto a onii-chan y vamos su cuarto, seguro se alegrará bastante de verte-

Y como siempre Vita me gana, la espero y cuando llega vamos a la habitación de Hayate aunque escucho unas risas y la misma voz de hace rato.

-Onee-chan Carim vino a visitarte- Y abre la puerta, por fin veo a la persona que me contestó, una chica rubia de buena figura, creo que coincide perfectamente con el tipo de Hayate, entonces era verdad.

-Carim…- y cuando me miras te quedas helada y cuando escucho tu voz siento que quiero llorar.

-Ho-hola, vine a ver como seguías-

-Bueno, ya traje a Carim, me voy a cambiar que onii-chan me dijo que saldremos a no me acuerdo qué- Y no quiero que Vita se vaya, por primera vez no quiero quedarme a solas con Hayate y… Alguien más.

-¡Ah! Entonces me retiro también, ya estuve todo el día aquí jeje y oka-san debe estar esperándome-

La chica rubia se levantó.

-Antes, déjame presentarte, Carim – No puedo evitar notar que al escuchar mi nombre esa chica se sorprende- Ella es Fate-chan mi amiga, Fate-chan ella es Carim – y parece que no puedes decir algo más que eso.

-Entonces tú eres la novia secreta de Hayate jeje- ¿Novia secreta? – Aunque Hayate nunca lo dice siempre está suspirando y… Bueno, tiene una foto tuya como fondo de pantalla de su móvil jeje mucho gusto Carim-san –

-E-el gusto es mío-

-Entonces me retiro que como dije me deben esperar en casa, nos vemos Hayate, hasta luego Carim-san-

-Adios Fate-chan-

-Hasta luego-

Escuchamos cerrar la puerta y el silencio más incómodo se aparece.

-Lo siento por no decirte antes-

-No te preocupes, debí imaginarlo…- Sigo de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento? No te haré nada, ni siquiera puedo caminar…- Y escucho en tus palabras a una persona herida.

-Gra-gracias-

Y no puedo moverme de aquí.

-Vamos que no te haré nada, lo prometo, ya no haré nada como la última vez-

Y esas palabras atraviesan mi corazón haciendo que algo dentro me lastime, por fin tomo asiento en el banco junto a su escritorio. Hay varias fotos de nosotras y eso me alegra.

-Por cierto Fate-chan no es alguna otra chica con la que esté saliendo y tú no eres la novia secreta de la que no quiero que sepan pero en primera no quiero hablar de algo más cuando estoy contigo y en segunda no me gusta compartir ni a ti ni nuestros recuerdos con otras personas- Y cruzas los brazos mientras intentas ocultar ese sonrojo. Y algo se ha encendido en mi interior.

-Onee-chan vamos a salir, Carim si quieres comer siéntete libre de pasar a la cocina jeje onee-chan tampoco ha comido- Vita se asoma a avisarnos.

-Vita…-

-Entonces nos vamos, les traeré algo de regreso, ojalá Carim esté todo el día-

-Sí, vayan con cuidado- me despido saludando.

Y la puerta se vuelve a cerrar, otra vez el silencio, escuchamos el auto partir y parece que el silencio suplica por terminar.

-Ok, lo siento, me pasé el otro día y…- Aunque tus palabras se oyen sinceras creo que no estoy poniendo atención y no sé en qué momento me acerqué tanto a ti –¿Carim?-

-¿Por qué te enfermaste?-

-No sé- desvías la mirada.

-Hayate-

-Ok, ok, ese día estuve fuera toda la noche, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy enojada y… ¿Carim?-

Otra vez siento eso que me quema por dentro…

-Hayate, no deberías hacer eso, me preocupa, no quiero que algo malo te suceda, eres muy importante para mí- Y no sé de donde estas palabras ha comenzado a salir, pero más aún no sé por qué estoy subiendo a la cama de Hayate y no sé por qué mi mano está sujetando su barbilla y no sé por qué la estoy besando… Solo sé que esto quema.

-Mph- Y no pienso dejar que hables –Cari…- Y no sé por qué no quiero detenerme.

- Te amo-

Y con esas palabras no entiendo lo que está ocurriendo pero no me quiero detener, no ahora que estamos así, no ahora que me estás mirando tan sorprendida como yo me siento mientras lentamente desabotono tu pijama…

-Carim…- Y es la primera vez que escucho tu voz siendo tan gentil y vulnerable.

-Te amo…- Susurro en tu oído mientras acaricio tu piel, perfilando lentamente tu silueta, no puedo detenerme por más que lo intento ¡Ey! Esta mano no debería estar haciendo eso, Hayate está enferma y debo cuidarla pero, Dios, se siente tan suave….

Escucho un gemido y es como si una chispa hubiera encendido la dinamita que ahora sí amenaza con provocar una fuerte explosión de deseo, y tú tampoco apoyas para que eso no suceda, tus cálidos brazos comienzan a rodear mi cuello y me atraes hacia ti, quiero más pero ¿Más qué? Muerdes mi oreja en respuesta a la pequeña mordida que no pude evitar en tu cuello y se sigue sintiendo tan bien…

-Hayate yo…- Te miro y no sé por qué vuelvo a sentir miedo, pero creo que estoy comprendiendo ese temor.

-Shhhh – y me besas, de una forma tan diferente a otras ocasiones, con tanta ternura y fragilidad, con tal suavidad que creo que es como la crema batida, pero es la primera vez que siento en ese beso cómo mi razón se va perdiendo… Me atrapas en esos ojos azules tan profundos, en esa risa pícara y gentil y en esos brazos tan suaves y cálidos y, al mismo tiempo, seguros –Si planeas hacerme algo, creo que te estás tardando- Lo dices de una forma tan seductora ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así estando en estas condiciones? Ni siquiera puedes mover tus piernas. Y no debí mirar abajo… ¿Por qué mi mano está en el borde de tu short? ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Lo admito, arriba de la rodilla tu piel es tan… antojable. Y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y pensando.

- No sabía que eras una pervertida- Te ríes a carcajadas y, se supone que estás enferma, me jalas hacia ti como si fuera algo tan liviano. Estoy bastante sorprendida aunque no se siente nada mal estar así contigo, recargada en tu pecho, puedo sentir tu aroma causando corto circuito en mis pensamientos, el latido de tu corazón haciendo que el mío se acelere y tu risa llena de felicidad, creo que sabes lo que está por ocurrir y me alegra tanto que estés de acuerdo en ello, aunque no sé cómo he llegado hasta este punto, ya no me puedo retractar, tal vez… Tal vez Shamal tenga razón y solo deba dejarme llevar. Bien, lo admito.

-Te quiero- y no sé cómo es que mis manos se han adelantado tanto a mis pensamientos que la parte superior de tu pijama ya no cubre para nada esa hermosa figura a excepción de tus brazos…

-Jajaja dilo bien, me deseas, tanto como yo a ti- no sé si habrás notado que mi cara está totalmente roja pero no quiero que lo digas de una forma tan…

-Mapache- sí, que no se me ocurre nada mejor que decir y como sea… me tienes atrapada, literalmente atrapada entre tus brazos.

-¿Cari…? Wahhh- Y no quiero desperdiciar tu invitación, me sublevo ante tal belleza y me pierdo en ti, con mis labios sigo la forma de tus senos y me gusta… Cada beso que hace que tu cuerpo reaccione y responda con hermosos gemidos, y tu short me ha comenzado a molestar pero…

-Ngh… Sé lo que estás pensan- kya…- siento tus manos presionar mi nuca y sigo suplicando que apagues esto antes de que mi conciencia se queme en él – Carim… - Y vuelves a acariciar mi rostro, te ayudo a incorporarte y ¿Te estoy quitando la camisa de tu pijama? No, espera… Si me besas así… Si me besas así voy a querer… NO.

-Haya…- Y vuelves a besarme haciéndome entender que no quieres que hable, me tienes donde me querías… A tu merced y me encanta - ¿Puedo…?- y más que pregunta parece súplica ¿Qué me está pasando? No tengo prisa ¿O sí? Y en respuesta tomas mis manos y las guías hasta… Hasta… Ey espera, que yo puedo sola… Bueno, no, tu ayuda me está viniendo de maravilla, pero… Dios, no lo soporto.

-Te amo- Y justo ahora se te ocurre susurrarme eso al oído con la voz más dulce, seductora y deseable que jamás en mi vida haya escuchado y esta vez, lo juro, no pienso ni siquiera detenerme a meditar si estaré haciendo bien o mal.

Te ayudo a recostarte nuevamente y comienzo un recorrido de besos, primero tu frente, luego tus labios, donde, por cierto, me encanta perderme, sigo bajando hasta tu cuello y no puedo evitar volver a morderte, y mis manos explorando aquí y allá. No sé cómo pero ya he llegado hasta tu estómago y un poco más bajo tu ombligo y si sigo bajando tu vientre, y cada beso se vuelve más apasionado que el anterior, y sé que este fuego pronto será apagado, solo un poco más y… ¿Me estoy saltando algo?

-¿ES esto un castigo?- preguntas al notar que me tardo mucho en alcanzarte.

Mis besos pasan por tu cadera, y llegan a tus muslos y, en serio, ahora sí me pregunto si esto será un castigo como dijiste. Ya ha sido suficiente, es oficial, te deseo con todo mi ser y no importa si estás enferma y no importa si no te puedes mover del todo, por favor déjame fundirme en ti.

-Hyaaaaa… - La verdad no sé qué estoy haciendo pero te escuchas tan complacida que quiero seguir escuchándote así – Haaa… Ca- Nhg….- y tu respiración agitada, puedo ver tus ojos cerrados haciendo una expresión que jamás había visto en ti, no sabía que fueras tan sensible y vulnerable.

-Creo que he entendido… - y por fin digo algo en medio de este acto de amarte – este temor – y puedo sentir cómo te aceleras otra vez en ese mar de sensaciones ¿Tan bien te hago sentir? Y puedo sentir cómo me aprisionas con tu débil cuerpo y sé que soy la única persona que te puede hacer sentir así, ahora tengo la seguridad de que seré la única persona a quien dejes ver tu fragilidad.

Poco a poco te calmas y comienzo a subir lentamente, cubriéndote otra vez con besos, y al llegar a encontrarme con tus ojos me pierdo en ese hermoso mar y me sonríes con una calma que me tranquiliza y vuelves a rodear mi cuello y atraerme hacia ti. Por fin he recuperado la cordura y analizando todo lo que te hice (que muy poco fui consciente) no puedo evitar sonrojarme de sobremanera causando que te rías a carcajadas y tomes la iniciativa de una nueva ola de besos (ahora tímidos por mi parte y muy exigentes por tu parte, aunque siempre has sido exigente cuando me besas) y me dices cosas tan vergonzosas que no sé qué cara poner…

-Entonces, mi novia pervertida ¿Cuál era tu temor? – Todavía lo recuerdas… Como sea, en este punto ya no voy a retroceder. Beso tu frente y me recuesto junto a ti, rodeándote en un abrazo mientras te cubro con la sábana, si no lo hago tal vez quiera repetir y, como dije, estás enferma.

-Tenía miedo a lastimarte-

-Jajajajajaja claro, si hubiera sabido antes que mi novia era una pervertida entonces hasta yo hubiera tenido miedo jajajajajajaja-

-¡Ha-Hayate! –

Sucedieron más cosas mientras esperábamos a que sus hermanos volvieran, por ejemplo, le ayudé a tomar una ducha, algo que creo que no volveré a hacer en largo tiempo…

-No puedo creerlo, ahora abusas de mí hasta en la ducha, me dejas perpleja- Eso dijo mientras la llevaba de vuelta a su cuarto.

También nos pusimos a jugar el play, le encantan esos juegos a pesar de que siempre le gano y tampoco creo poder volver a jugarlo en otro largo tiempo…

-¡Si vuelves a ganar te juro, Carim, te juro que no vuelves a meterme mano en tres meses- normalmente apostábamos algo como el juego del castigo y en ocasiones me dejaba ganar pero ahora… tal vez sí soy una pervertida…

Por último fuimos a comer, dijo que no quería comer en la cama por miedo a que se me ocurriera otra idea bastante antojable con el postre, pero tal vez fue peor…

-Espera, no hay nada en la mesa… ¿Carim? Oye oye… ¿Estàs pensando algo pervertido de nuevo? - y en serio, mi cara lo decía todo, no tengo vergüenza.

-….-

-¿Dijiste algo?- me miró y la vi tan indefensa – No, espera… ni se te ocurra, wo wo wo ¡Oye! – y así fue como la mesa de la cocina se volvió parte de la lista de lugares donde he tenido a Hayate en mi poder…

-Carim… sería de mi agrado, bastante en este momento, si borras esa risa de tu cara, me asusta- y ahora, ya de noche, estamos en la sala viendo una película. Ella tiene sus piernas extendidas en lo largo del sofá mientras su cabeza descansa en mi regazo, por mi parte tengo un bol lleno de m&m del cual tomo unos y los pongo en su boca, y cuando no hago eso estoy acariciando su frente.

-Ya volvimos- y la voz el hermano me asusta justo cuando mi mano iba metiéndose en el camisón de Hayate ¡Mano detente!

-Bi-bienvenidos- volteo casi hecha piedra cuando siento que el muchacho está detrás de mí.

-Onee-chan tu amiga te mandó esto-

-¿Amiga?-

-Fuimos al café Midori Ya – se van a la cocina y Vita vuelve con los bocadillos.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? – pregunta con una inocencia que me avergüenza el solo recordar lo que le hice a Hayate en la mesa.

-Jajajajajaja – Y Hayate echa a reír – digamos que solo me dijo que me quiere demasiado ¿Verdad Carim? – voltea a verme como si fuera tan fácil para mi responder en este momento.

-S-sì- y sonrío lo mejor posible.

-Nee, Carim ¿Te quedarás a dormir esta noche? –

-No ¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Ya son casi las nueve de la noche, por eso-

-¡¿Qué?! – Hayate levanta la cabeza al notar que me podré de pie, vaya que me conoce.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, Carim- Siento una especie de peligro cuando dices eso, seguro planeas vengarte por lo que hice hoy, aunque no me molestaría en absoluto.

-N-no, gracias, tengo que arreglar todo para mañana, todavía estamos en días de clases después de todo- muevo las manos de forma muy acelerada.

-Si quieres te llevo en el auto- dice el hermano mayor apareciendo con un mandil.

-Me parece buena idea, te la encargo – y Hayate me giña, dejándome a la merced del hermano mayor…

-Luego vuelvo, no tardaré- y dicho esto salimos de la casa, abordamos el auto y el largo camino a mi casa comienza aunque no había notado que fuera tan terriblemente silencioso.

-¿Lo hicieron, verdad?-

Y ahora me siento como rata de laboratorio en pleno experimento cuando él me mira de reojo… ¡¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta?! ¡Si me encargué de borrar todo rastro de evidencia! Aunque no es un delito… pero… buenos es un delito considerando nuestras edades ¿Carim qué estás haciendo...?

-E… ¿Có-cómo lo supo?- y aprieto los puños arrugando mi falda, es que en serio ¿Cómo le hizo para saberlo? ¿Tiene cámaras ocultas o qué?

-Sus caras lo dicen todo-

-Ah- ¡¿Cómo que "ah"?! Espera ¿Nuestras caras?

-Hace días, cuando se enfermó, se veía muy triste y ahora, que solo las dejamos 5 horas tienen unas caras que… aunque me alegra-

-Gracias…- ¡¿Gracias de qué?! ¡Carim reaccionaaaa!

-Al contrario, debo agradecerte, Hayate es muy impulsiva y directa con todo, cuando me dijo que habías aceptado ser su novia me sorprendió ya que ustedes no son afines en nada pero ahora que las veo tan unidas creo que es gracias a ti que ella ha madurado tanto-

Y más cosas fueron dichas pero no las recuerdo porque jamás creí que el hermano Zafira me fuera a decir todo eso, ahora me siento oficialmente aceptada en la familia.

Ya pasaron varios días y nuestra relación avanza en lo normal, solo por el detalle de quien es quien en la relación.

-Así que ante el público Hayate es quien manda pero en la cama es Carim quien la somete, jamás creí que sería así- escuchando eso quiero que mis lentes oculten el rubor que hay en mis mejillas.

-Signum eso me recuerda a nosotras ¿No crees?-

-Es verdad, exactamente como noso… No espera ¡Sh-Shamal eso no se dice!-

Realmente ellas me hacen tener vergüenza hasta de mi misma, trágame tierra…

-¡Cariiiim! – Me abrazas casi embistiéndome, ya estoy acostumbrada a tu exceso de energía.

-Ah, Hayate, hola-

-¡Hola! Qué hay Sig, Sham- rodeas mi cuello con tu brazo libre mientras en el otro llegas tu mochila.

-Hola-

-Buenos días Hayate-chan-

-E… si nos disculpan, hoy tenemos tutoría en su casa- y me despido lo mejor posible.

-No creas que solo será tutoría, no ahora que me he recuperado totalmente- Y susurras en mi oído haciendo que pierda la compostura.

-¡Ha-Hayate estamos en la calle!-

-Jajajajajaja Carim, te adoro- y me besas haciendo que todo vuelva a ser paz.

**N/A:**

**Yo! Tenía tiempo que no escribía algo de MSLN y bueno esta vez fue un HC jajajaja y como es el primer escrito que hago así diré que fue difícil, no sé dónde pero fue difícil, espero lo disfruten y me gustaría saber si quieren que haga la historia vista desde el lado de Hayate. **

**Por mi parte me ha gustado mucho además de que ellas son mi pareja favorita jajaja**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
